


My Morty, My Bug

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Death, Other, Rick calls Morty Bug, Sad, Suicide, Tears, late night drabble, morty is four, rick takes Morty to see space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Rick wasn't an idiot.He knew what would happen to his Morty if he died.The kid would be sent off to the citadel and given a new Rick, and that bastard could do any cruel experiment he wanted to him.That's why he can't let his four year old grandson be left in the world without him, because the world WOULD be left without him.





	My Morty, My Bug

Rick wasn't an idiot.  
He knew what would happen to his Morty if he died.  
The kid would be sent off to the citadel and given a new Rick, and that bastard could do any cruel experiment he wanted to him.  
He could fuse him with another Morty, make the kid have three eyes and make him go through terrible pains, and the citadel would allow it.  
That's why when he knew he was going to die, after messing with the wrong alien gang, he grabbed Morty up into his arms. The four year old looked up at his grandfather lovingly, excited to be around him.  
What was his grandpa going to show him today?   
Rick had shown him some of space, nothing dangerous of course. He wasn't that kind of Rick.  
Climbing into the ship with the boy, Rick swallowed hard as they flew up into space, coming to a halt once they were out of the Milky Way.  
Morty pressed himself against the glass, staring at the stars around them.  
“So pretty..” he gasped, bouncing happily.  
Rick had tears in his eyes, but he nodded softly.  
“Yeah, Bug. It's real beautiful…”  
After a while Morty crawled up into Rick's lap, resting the side of his head against his chest sleepily.  
The sight was a familiar one, the boy falling asleep on his grandpa's chest.  
Rick ran his fingers through Morty's brown hair, a few tears running down his face.  
“Y-you sleepy, Bug?”  
Morty nodded, yawning and closing his eyes.  
Rick controlled his breathing, kissing Morty gently on the top of the head.  
“I love you, Morty…”  
“I know..”  
Rick smiled as he pulled his blaster out with a shaky hand, still petting Morty's head.  
“Goodnight, Morty….”

Rick trembled and sobbed, soaking in blood that wasn't his own. He pulled the gun on himself, and the ship’s windows were painted red moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late night thought that turned into an early morning warm up Drabble, which I finished late at night.  
> Enjoy the angst.


End file.
